


Bake It 'Till You Make It

by PunnyPearl



Series: Dirty Brother Stealer [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Dirty Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Little bit of angst, Papyrus is a sweetie, Porn With Plot, Smut, You own a Bakery, dirty reader, it's just really messy, sans sleeps a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyPearl/pseuds/PunnyPearl
Summary: You're a bit of a mess in the kitchen, but you're trying!
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Dirty Brother Stealer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Bake It 'Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> (Smut starts at the first ** and ends at the second **)
> 
> Haha the second part is now out! If you guys have any suggestions or requests that you'd like to see, feel free to reach out to me on my

Squishy, slimy dough slips through your fingers like thick globs of… a familiar substance. The thought makes you chuckle and you press your fingers back into the mixture. Baking is supposed to be a wholesome hobby and job, but sometimes you can’t help but let your mind wonder, especially when you haven’t been out for a while.

The bell at the front of your store rings, alerting you of your first customer of the day. A glance at the clock tells you it’s only a quarter after 5, which confuses you, since the early birds usually don’t come in until 6. Oh well, who are you to complain? A customer is a customer.

“Hello! Welcome to Donuts and Dragons! I’ll be right with you!” You hum before washing off your hands and wiping the excess water off before strolling into the dining area. A skeleton stands there, wringing his gloved hands and tapping his foot in nervousness. He’s got braces around his exposed teeth and thick glasses protecting his eyes. In short, he’s absolutely adorable and you have to put effort into not squealing in delight.

“I’ve never seen you around here! Did you just move in?” The skeleton looks up, shocked at your friendly nature, and he drops his hands in relief. His foot continues to tap in a furtive pattern.

“AH, YES. MY BROTHER AND I MOVED IN A COUPLE BLOCKS AWAY FROM HERE. I WAS JUST WALKING AROUND WHEN I SAW YOUR ESTABLISHMENT WAS OPEN… DO YOU ALWAYS OPEN THIS EARLY?” You’re delighted that he’s not shooting down your attempt at friendly conversation and take up the chance to get to know this sweetheart better.

“Yep! I’m a bit of an early bird, and so are most of my regulars. I’m surprised you’re here so early, though, most people show up around six or later…” You trail off when you see his expression crumble and quickly move to correct yourself.

“Not that that’s a bad thing! You seem like a sweetie, I wouldn't mind having your company. Um… Oh, actually, I’m almost done with this new treat. If you wait a few minutes, you can be my first taste tester!” You offer with a wink and watch as he lights up. Like most monsters, food must be really important to him. Offering a meal is always a sure-fire way to get closer to them.

Your phone buzzes a little tune, alerting you that your pastries are done. You wave at the skeleton monster before turning back to your kitchen. It only takes a couple minutes to extract the pastries from your oven, then you rush to decorate them and place them on a tray before bustling back into your dining area.

“Here they are~ And this one’s for you.” You wink and hold out a plate with a perfectly decorated pastry atop it, along with a dollop of cream beside it. The monster thanks you, a faint tangerine blush dusting his cheeks as he turns and stiffly walks to a window seat. With nothing else to do, you play around with your espresso machine, making a steaming cup for your skeleton patron. You’re not sure what he’d like to go in it, so you assemble a few fixings onto a little plate and bring them over.

“OH! THANK YOU, HUMAN.” He gives you a bright smile which you return. Just as you’re about to return to your station, a large hand wraps around your wrist, trapping you in place. The skeleton is giving you a thoughtful look, but after a moment he raises his hand and caresses your cheek. By now you’re completely flushed, so much so that you don’t even realize he’s pulling away, a spot of cream now on his thumb.

“YOU HAD THIS ON YOU.” He explains when you give a curious head tilt. If possible, your cheeks heat up even more, and you quickly lift your hands to hide your face.

“Oh stars that’s embarrassing. Heh… Um, I’m going to go back into the kitchen before I embarrass myself more. Please enjoy your breakfast!” You sprint away, missing the admiring look the skeleton gives you as you make your escape. It’s not long after that the morning rush starts, and you don’t get to see the skeleton again. As you move to clean emptied tables, you find a twenty left behind on the one the skeleton had been sitting at.

~~

It’s opening time the next day and you’re more tired than usual. Early bird that you might be, work is still exhausting, and working alone probably only makes everything worse. The ‘Help Wanted’ sign at the front of your store had been collecting dust for as long as you’ve owned your little shop, but no one has really clicked.

The bell jingles and you check the clock. A quarter after five. Your first thought is that the skeleton is back, but you don’t want to get your hopes up. Still, you hurriedly wash up and fix your hair before entering the dining room, excitedly scanning the area and lighting up when the same skeleton as yesterday stands before you. There’s a smaller skeleton clutched in his arms who seems to be in a deep sleep, which you find kind of comical.

“Hello, Mr.Skeleton! It’s so good to see you back here, and with a guest this time, too!” You hum and watch as the taller skeleton fidgets a bit before walking closer. He still has an anxious air about him, but you’re glad he feels safe enough to come to your store, run by a human as it is.

“IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU, TOO, HUMAN. DO YOU… HAVE THOSE PASTRIES YOU SERVED ME YESTERDAY?” He questions and rolls the smaller skeleton around in his arms. The sleeping one reminds you of a teddy bear with how limp he is in the taller one’s hold.

“Yep! They were a big hit yesterday, so I decided to make them a permanent item on the menu. I just need a name for them now…” You trail off when an idea suddenly hits you. Your eyes light up as you look up at the skeleton, a wide grin on your face.

“What’s your name?”

“U-UH! PAPYRUS! WHY DO YOU ASK, HUMAN?” He stutters out and your grin widens further.

“I was just thinking… The Princely Papyrus Pastry sounds like a stellar name.” You wink and watch with glee as Papyrus’ cheeks light up with the same tangerine blush as the day before.

“Anyway~ Why don’t you and your companion grab a seat and I’ll be out with some coffee and treats soon. You don’t have to pay this time; you actually kind of overpaid yesterday…” Your smile falls a little at the thought. You don’t like the thought of overpricing any of your goods, especially when it comes to monsters. They were withheld from food for so long, they don’t deserve all of the bigots who up their prices whenever they see a monster behind their counter.

“ARE YOU SURE, HUMAN? I WOULDN’T WANT TO IMPOSE…” You can practically hear the double meaning behind his words ‘I wouldn’t want to be indebted’. The thought that another human pulled something like that against this sweet skeleton makes your hands ball into fists.

“Of course, Papyrus. I love it when people enjoy my food. Nothing would make me happier than to see you and your friend eating my pastries.” He still seems nervous, but finally relents and returns to the same seat he’d taken the day before. You come back out only a few minutes later, platters of pastries and coffee in your arms. All together, they would cost twenty dollars, the same amount Papyrus had given you.

His companion shoots awake as soon as the plate is placed in front of him, and you watch with befuddled amusement as he scarfs down his meal and falls right back to sleep. At least… He seemed to enjoy it while he was awake?

“AH, DON’T MIND MY BROTHER. SANS HAS ALWAYS BEEN A LITTLE LAZY, BUT AFTER HIS INJURY HIS HP DIMINISHED TO DANGEROUS LEVELS… LUCKILY, SLEEP TAKES THE EDGE OFF AND GIVES HIM A LITTLE EXTRA HOPE TO GET THROUGH THE DAY.” Papyrus offers when you give him a confused look. You didn’t expect the information dump, but you figure Papyrus must get questioned about his brother’s behaviour often and he doesn’t want to go through the trouble of keeping a secret. You can respect that.

“It’s nice that you’re not awkward around him. I’ve seen people who abandon their family after injuries like that. You’re really cool, Papyrus.” You offer a small smile and walk back to your counter, wanting to leave Papyrus and his brother alone so they can finish their meal in peace.

~~

It’s a week later and you’re cleaning the dishes from a long day of work. Papyrus and Sans stopped in at their usual time, ordering their usual before taking off to do… Whatever it is they do. You hum a song that’s playing over the radio and watch as the suds drip down your arms. You feel a tinge of loneliness as you look at the empty room surrounding you, but shake it off to finish your work.

A knock at the front door of your bakery draws your attention. It’s frantic and booming, which is jarring in itself, but when you peek out of your kitchen and see Papyrus’ panicked face, a twinge of fear shoots down your spine. What could have happened to make him look so scared?

Rushing over, you unlock the door and throw it open, ushering the monster inside. You didn’t realize until just now that he was carrying Sans with him, but now you’re even more scared considering Papyrus told you about his low HP.

“What happened? Are you guys okay? Wait- are you crying?!” You fret as you notice orange tears trailing from Papyrus’ sockets. He flinches at your tone and you make an effort to calm down and rationalize everything that’s going on. Both he and his brother seem unharmed, which helps alleviate your worries a little, but if they’re not injured then what’s going on?

“I-IT WAS THE LANDLORD… THEY KNEW SANS JUST GOT BACK FROM AN IMPORTANT SURGERY THAT COST US A LOT OF MONEY, BUT THEY STILL RAISED THE RENT! THEY DIDN’T EVEN GIVE US A REASON OR ANYTHING! HOW WILL WE KEEP OUR HOME? I DON’T WANT SANS TO WORRY, BUT I CAN’T EVEN KEEP US SAFE AT HOME- I JUST- I Don’t Know What To Do.” He gasps out and your heart wrenches at his broken tone. Anger flares behind your eyes, but Papyrus doesn’t need justice right now. He needs a friend. You slowly pry Sans from his grip and place him on a nearby armchair before wrapping Papyrus in the most comforting hug you can muster.

For what feels like hours the two of you embrace and you allow him to cry into your shoulder, muttering soothing words and encouragements against his skull as he continues to cry. After a while his cries turn into hiccups and you give him one last pat on the back before pulling back.

“How about some hot chocolate, and then we can talk about this whole situation.” You suggest and Papyrus gives a reserved nod. He’s still shaking, you notice, and your heart breaks a little on his behalf. You decide then and there that his landlord deserves to burn in hell.

It only takes a couple minutes to make some mugs of hot chocolate and you settle in beside Sans before distributing the hot drinks. Sans sleepily looks up, but when he notices it’s just a drink in front of his face, he falls back asleep. 

“So… Your landlord is a dick. Don’t try to deny it.” You assert when you notice Papyrus looking like he wants to argue. “The problem is that not a lot of places accept monsters, so even getting a place to sleep at night is a huge deal for you and Sans. Even if the place comes with a built in money stealer.” Papyrus shrinks at every word you speak, but he doesn’t argue.

“I can think of a few things you can do… I’m not sure if you’ll like any of my offers, but anything is better than nothing.” Papyrus gives you an expectant look, clearly expecting you to continue.

“The first would be to stay there. After all, it’s still a roof over your head, even if it’s highway robbery. The cons far outweigh the pros, though, since you live in a dangerous part of town, your friends don’t live nearby, and the rent will probably just keep going up from here.” Papyrus gives you a dejected look, like he’s already accepted his fate, but you raise your hands to catch his attention.

“The second thing you can do is look for a new place to live. It may take a while, and things will suck until you do, but anywhere sounds better than there.” A neutral option, in your opinion, but Papyrus still seems disheartened. You offer your final piece of advice, but you’re a little nervous about it.

“And finally… I’m willing to offer you and your brother my loft. It’s cosy, a little cramped, but you’ll have privacy and I don’t plan on overpricing the place. If you find another place to live, you’re free to leave, and if you don’t I’m okay with you staying. I know we haven’t known eachother long, but I’d feel terrible knowing you’re out there being robbed or homeless.” Papyrus is stunned and he looks you over with eagle eyes, as if expecting your words to be a lie. When he finds nothing but the honest truth in your face, more tears bubble up in his sockets and he lets out the loudest sob you’ve heard to date.

Sans shoots up at the sound and gives you a suspicious look, but when he notices Papyrus rushing towards you and crushing you in a hug, all suspicion fades from his features.

“what’s wrong, paps?” Sans questions when Papyrus finally sets you back into your seat. The taller brother explains the situation and your offer, and even though Sans is still a little cautious, one look at your Soul is enough to settle his nerves. You really only want to help.

“ ‘kay, sounds good.”

“WE’LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE LATER. FOR NOW, SANS AND I SHOULD HEAD… HOME. I’LL GIVE YOU A CALL WHEN WE MAKE IT BACK SAFELY.” Papyrus hauls his brother over his shoulder before waving and walking away. You lock up behind them and head home. True to his word, Papyrus calls you later and the two of you have a long conversation.

~~

“WHAT’S WRONG HUMAN?” Papyrus asks as you trudge into your house after a long day at work. You’re absolutely exhausted, dough and coffee spilled onto your outfit, and everything is awful. At least Papyrus is a ray of sunshine in an otherwise dreary world.

“It was just a long day at work. I really need to see into getting another set of hands in my kitchen…” You sigh and slump into your couch. Papyrus joins you, his face set in a thoughtful expression. You watch as he puzzles your words over before his sockets widen in what you know to be the look he gives when he’s solved a conundrum.

“WHAT IF I WORKED WITH YOU?” He suggests.

“You… Know how to bake?” You’ve never seen him bake anything. Mostly, he makes dinner and you bring home pastries for dessert.

“OF COURSE! MY REPERTOIRE GOES BEYOND DINNER FOODS! LET ME SHOW YOU!” He hops up and waltzes towards your kitchen. You’re still a little nervous so you follow after him, watching as he takes a few ingredients and places them on the counter. Looks like he’s gonna make a buttercream cake of some kind, but you’re not sure if it’ll turn out to be cupcakes or just a regular cake.

“Okay, I’m gonna trust you with this, but do you want me to make the frosting? You know that’s my favorite part.” Papyrus agrees with your terms and gestures to the mixer that already has the required ingredients gathered around it. Butter, heavy cream, vanilla extract, powdered sugar, salt… Just looking at the ingredients makes you feel like you’re back at work, but this time, Papyrus is by your side, and the empty spot in your kitchen is taken up by his broad form.

Your skeletal friend is already working away at the batter to his sweet treat and it’s almost mesmerizing, the way he can give such long strokes with the whisk yet not drop a single piece of the mixture. Your hands start unconsciously working at the frosting and before you know it there’s a piping bag in your hand willed with orange colored frosting.

“HUMAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THE FROSTING TO BE ORANGE?” Papyrus questions when his eyelights catch on your finished work. It’s embarrassing to admit, but you were thinking of his magic while you were folding in the food dye. Rather than tell him that you shrug.

“There’s two piping bags, if you want my help decorating.” You suggest and point to the other cream filled plastic. Papyrus happily agrees and suggests the two of you make drinks while you wait for the cupcakes to bake.

Papyrus prefers a lot of sugar and only a little cream in his coffee, you’ve learned, as you pass him his cup. He asks you to check on the cupcakes and when you return, your own cup is filled with your favorite drink and fixings. The two of you share some jokes and jeers as you sip at your drinks, and by the time you’re done, the cupcakes are ready.

“Mmm, these look really good Papyrus! Where did you learn how to bake?” You question conversationally as you pluck the sweet treats from their pan and onto a cooling rack.

“TORIEL TAUGHT ME. SANS COULDN’T ALWAYS WALK ALL THE WAY TO HER DOOR, SO I WOULD TAKE HIM SOMETIMES. WHILE I SAT THERE AND WAITED SHE WOULD TELL ME RECIPES AND AWFUL PUNS!” He seems irked that the queen would offer advice and puns at the same time, but he shows no ill will towards the monster. You’re glad he had at least one semi-sane companion while living Underground. His other friends were… Questionable.

“That was nice of her. What type of decoration do you wanna go for?” You point to the different sized tips you have for the piping bags, and though you’re inclined to make some tiny roses, these aren’t your cupcakes.

“HOW ABOUT HALF THE REGULAR SWIRL, AND HALF THOSE TINY ROSES YOU LIKE MAKING! I’M NOT AS GOOD AT DECORATING AS YOU ARE…” He seems nervous to admit, but you just find it endearing. The two of you set about piping the frosting onto the treats with you masterfully decorating while Papyrus fumbles the bag between his large hands. He manages to get through most of his cupcakes without too much trouble, but he puts too much force when he tries to do the last cupcake and frosting is suddenly covering the both of you.

“...”

“...”

“Pfft” The both of you suddenly burst out laughing and you attempt to rub the frosting from your cheeks only to smear even more cream onto your face.

“OH! ALLOW ME-” Papyrus cuts himself off when he realizes his own gloves are covered with frosting. You’re about to offer just get a washcloth, knowing how he feels about his hands, but you watch with amazement as he pulls his gloves off and gently cups your face with the sharp phalanges the famine gave him.

In a similar fashion to the first time you met, Papyrus wipes the cream from your face, only to quickly pull back and for you to look at him in wonderment. Unlike the last time this happened, Papyrus licks the cream from his hand and you watch fixedly as his long tongue laps up the sweet mixture. Holy shit. That was hot.

“HOW SWEET! I WONDER HOW THE REST OF YOU TASTES?”

“P- Papyrus!” You gasp out, aghast that your normally sweet roommate would say something so crass.

“WHAT? YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME YOU’VE NEVER THOUGHT OF IT?” He questions with genuine befuddlement in his tone. Your cheeks heat up even more and you hide them behind your hands in your embarrassment.

“Of course I have! I just, ah, didn’t think you saw me that way?” You mutter from behind your hands, only to look up when Papyrus belts out his trademark laugh. His cheeks are lit up with an orange blush and a small tear of the same color pools around his socket, which he quickly wipes away.

“OF COURSE I SEE YOU THAT WAY! HOW COULD I NOT, AFTER ALL YOU’VE DONE FOR MY BROTHER AND I?” He seems genuine, which only makes your embarrassment worse. You’ve been living with him for a month now, how did you not notice?

“I see… Welp, I’m gonna go die in a hole now!” You yelp and attempt to scurry away, only to be scooped up by arms that could probably safely hold a bear. Papyrus holds you close to his chest and coos at your flushed cheeks. Eventually, he coaxes you out of your hands and you finally look up to meet his gaze. As soon as your eyes lock, the embarrassment somehow melts away and all that you can feel is awe. How did you get such a cute skeleton to like you?

**

“Please Let Me Show You How I Feel…” He mutters as he presses his skull to your forehead. The rumble of his voice makes you shiver and the pleading look on his face is all the convincing you need.

“Okay… But if you feel uncomfortable, please tell me.” You relent and Papyrus presses his teeth to your mouth. Having never kissed a skeleton before, you’re not sure what to do at first, but that doesn’t stop you from experimenting. The braces holding his teeth in place are a little intimidating, but you have no trouble getting around them and pressing further into the kiss. Papyrus gently parts his mouth and the same tongue you’d seen earlier peeks out for you to take. The feeling is electric as the two of you battle it out.

He tastes like coffee and frosting, you realize as the kiss continues, and you figure he can taste the same from you. There’s a hint of ozone and tangerine in the air as he gets more into the kiss, dragging his tongue through your mouth in a sensual way that makes you think he’s trying to eat you rather than make out with you. Maybe it’s both.

He finally allows you to draw back for breath and you gasp in gulping lungfuls before diving right back in. That was probably the hottest kiss you’ve ever experienced, and you’d be damned if you didn’t go for a round two. This time around Papyrus drags his clawed hands down your sides, not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to show you that he could hurt you. He seems to revel in the trust you show him, not even flinching when he digs his fingers a little deeper into your soft flesh. Your own hands glide around his neck, pulling him closer to you and deepening the kiss.

“Papyrus~” You whine when he pulls away, his tongue still dangling from his gaping maw, orange drool dripping from the appendage. You feel static dribble from your own mouth and realize he’s staring at the color staining your lips. Perv. You make a show of licking up the substance and swallowing it down.

Your actions only seem to stroke Papyrus’ lust as he dives back into your embrace, pulling you away from the counter and towards your couch. When you get there he paws at your clothes, but hesitates, giving you a questioning look. When you nod he lights up and drags the clothes from your body. When you’re completely exposed he takes a few moments to just stare. You fidget nervously when he doesn’t react beyond that and begin to cover yourself up, only to be stopped by Papyrus' hands grabbing your own.

“You’re Beautiful.” He whispers and a shock goes through your body. When he says it like that, who are you to argue?

“Heh… Thanks. Your turn now.” You prompt and begin playing with the buttons on his shirt. He starts from the opposite end that you do and the two of you meet up in the middle to pull the clothing from his form. The bones under are chipped and a little grey, but they’re beautiful in their flaws. You place gentle kisses to any nicks you can see and slowly make your way down to the bottom of his floating ribs. By the time you get there, he’s already pulled his pants off and your eyes meet a glowing orange cock that reminds you of his tongue. Cute.

Much like you did with the scars and cracks decorating his chest, you place a kiss to the tip of his ecto dick. It tastes like sour oranges and rain and you could get addicted to the flavor. He lets out a sinful moan at your administrations and a wicked grin takes over your expression.

“Pappy, you taste so good~ Will you let me?”

“PLEASE! Please Don’t Tease Me…” He practically growls, hands finding purchase in your hair and dragging you closer. You place a rough kiss to the tip before taking it into your mouth, making sure to hollow out your cheeks in order to take even more of him. Papyrus groans and mewls under you, praises and pleads spilling from his mouth like spun sugar.

The jelly-like ecto fizzes and sparks against your tongue. You groan and hum against the feeling which only succeeds in making Papyrus buck into your lips. You choke a little and draw back, not wanting to gag over your friend, but your hand quickly takes your mouths place as you crawl back up to Papyrus’ teeth and place a deep kiss there.

“Can you taste yourself on me?” You whisper when you draw back to watch the star-struck look on his face.

“Yes… STARS Yes! Please Let Me Taste More Of You!” He pleads, and who are you to refuse? You flip so that Papyrus is laid across the couch and you’re positioned over his face, and already the electric feeling is making your insides twist. The cool metal feeling of his braces against your skin draws a mewl from your mouth and the sound is soon followed by a groan as he laps at your more sensitive parts.

“Oh stars Papyrus… You’re so good - ah- please don’t stop” You mumble from your perch above him. He purrs at your praise and the feel of the rumble against your little bundle of nerves pulls a moan from your throat.

You feel like you’re on the edge of an earth-shattering orgasm when he suddenly pulls away and you’re left whining at the loss. He ushers your body lower and lines his cock up with your entrance. You’re already slick from his expert tongue so he slips in with little problem and bottoms out like you were made to take him. You’ve never felt so stretched, and you groan as he rocks into you.

“Ah~ Human, You’ve Been So Good To Me. Allow Me To Please You~ To Feel You And Taste You,” He purrs as you bounce on his cock, and stars damn it, why is he so good at this! As if the feel of him within you wasn’t enough, now he’s talking like he eats honey for breakfast and you’re absolutely helpless against his sweet words.

“Pappy~ Please fill me up. I wanna feel you, taste you, every day! Stars, how have we never done this before!” You practically sob, unable to fathom how you held yourself back from all of this for so long. His movements become erratic at your words and you know this is all coming to an end. The knot in your own stomach is making itself known and you pray that Papyrus can keep going until you come.

Heat pools within you before suddenly snapping, and you can feel Papyrus’ own orgasm take over not long after. It’s pure bliss for a while and you soak up the afterglow like a sponge, greedily holding the moment close to your chest. You know you’ll never forget tonight, and you’ll never forget Papyrus.

He pulls out and you feel a hot gush escape your hole, only to be pushed back in my clawed fingers. Papyrus coos at you when you whine at the feeling and runs his hands through your hair as if to calm you down. A soft blanket is pulled over the both of you and you’re rocked into a gentle sleep as Papyrus hums a soft lullaby to you.

**

You wake up a few hours later, still wrapped up in a blanket, but skeleton-less. A bright orange sticky note on your coffee table tells you Papyrus went out to get groceries and that he’d be back soon. The sounds of heavy footsteps heading down the loft stairs draws your attention and you’re amazed to see Sans walking on his own two feet for the first time since you’ve met him.

“so i know you think i can’t hear you and all when i’m asleep, but i can. please keep it down next time.” He drawls before stepping into the kitchen and taking a buttercream cupcake off the counter. He eats the sweet treat whole before disappearing, leaving you a blushing mess at the revelation that he could hear the whole thing.


End file.
